Works in the Making
by hipstertomato
Summary: Willow Clarke and Taylor Rutter are trying to make Jerome and Patricia and Fabian and Amber couples. Will they succeed? Contest entry for Daughter of Hades's contest.  I suck at summaries, just a side note.


**Works in the Making**

_Patrome and Faber_

x x x

"It's Christmas time!" I realized with a start one morning. Sitting at the table, the others began laughing.

"Yes, Trixie, it's a week from Christmas," Jerome laughed. "And siblings are coming to visit!"

"Really?" Nina brushed hair from her face as she looked up. "Who?"

"My sister, Willow," Jerome replied, stabbing at his food with his fork. "And Fabian's sister usually comes."

"Right, right, Taylor," Amber nodded. "Taylor has the cutest curls!" 

"Wait, Fabian has a sister?" Nina asked. "Jerome has a sister?"

"Yeah, I knew about Taylor, but Jerome, why didn't Willow visit last year?" I asked. "And you never say anything about her."

"Willow was mad at me last year," Jerome said, holding back a laugh. "I called a minute later than I said, apparently."

The whole table laughed. There was snow falling outside, and so after breakfast, I felt like wandering in the endless world of white. It was beautiful, a marvelous sight.

I laughed, and remembered that Trudy was crazy about Christmas baking. It would be fun to help her out, especially with the adorable little Taylor bouncing along, glad to do anything. I wondered what Willow would be like. Probably demanding, if what Jerome said about her was true.

"Trixie?"

I jumped. Why did Jerome follow me?

"Oh, hey!" I said, a slight blush coloring my cheeks. "What're you doing out here?"

"Oh, Willow and Taylor are at the staition, and I was going to wait for them at the gates. Want to come?"

"Ah, sure," I said. First glimpse of Willow? I wouldn't miss it! "What's Willow like?"

"Willow is a feisty girl. She's girly like Amber, but not quite that much... she's smart like Mara, but not that much... it's a bit hard to explain."

"It's a bit hard to understand!" I cried. "That made no sense!"

"I know... actually, she's a girly you. She's got the same personality."

"Really?"

We arrived at the gates when a girl with thick blond curls and a girl with whitish wavy hair came running up to us. "Hi Jerome, Patricia!" the blond one giggled.

It was Taylor, her big blue eyes looking up at me with innocence. Taylor was only seven, very naïve. But she was cute. Willow had the same eyes as Jerome, but her hair was a lot lighter and her face was a bit of a different shape.

"Who're you? Are you Jerome's _girlfriend?_" Willow snickered. "Because if so, I think I already like you!"

"Um, hi. I'm Patricia. No, I'm not Jerome's girlfriend." _Yet._

"Haha, okay. I'm Willow, and I'm eleven." Willow seemed older than that, fifteen at least, but I guess not. "I'm coming to Creedy Towers in a few years."

"Come on, have you met the whole house?"

"No, just you two. Taylor here has met all of them."

"Not Nina."

"Who's Nina?" Taylor bounced in front of me, her curls flying around. Taylor's face was rosy, and so I took her hand, and I began explaining about Nina and why Joy had left.

"Oh, Nina sounds the opposite of Joy... where did Joy go?"

"I don't know, and I really-"

Taylor jumped up and down. "Ooh, we should all hold hands! Willow, you get one of Jerome's hands, and Patricia, you grab the other. I get Patricia's other hand!"

Willow willingly grabbed Jerome's hand, but we hesitated in grabbing each others' hands. It could come off as weird to the others at Anubis House. Taylor forced our hands together, and grabbed my left one. We set off for the house again.

I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks for the second time that morning. But the truth was, I didn't really mind it, his hand in mine...

x x x

I saw Patricia, Jerome, Taylor and a second blond girl walk up to the house. They were all holding hands.

Then it hit me.

"Fabian, look! Look, Patricia and Jerome are holding hands!"

"What! Amber, you're joking!"

I shook my head. "No, no, look! Here they come now!"

We watched as the adorable Taylor bounced up, curls bouncing as she came up to the walk. The whitish-blond girl let go of Jerome's hand and ran after Taylor.

Patricia and Jerome didn't let go.

"Oh, here they come! Move!" I appeared to be looking through a magazine while Fabian began walking into the kitchen, where Alfie and Nina were. "Oh, hi, Taylor! And... you must be Willow!"

"That's right," Willow nodded at me.

"Ammmmbbeeerrrr!" Taylor squealed, running up to me. "Look at what my Mommy did to my nails!"

"Oh, those are pretty, Tay!"

"Where's Fabian?"

Willow rolled her eyes, and flipped her hair back. "Where is everyone else... Amber? Hey, Jerome, Patricia, come inside! What're you waiting for, a written invitation?"

Patricia bolted inside first, her cheeks a deep scarlet. I would question her later. Jerome came in a few seconds later, the tip of his nose turning red.

"Hey Rudolph, you're going to want to let Victor and Trudy know that those two are here." I called, making Jerome jump.

"What d'you mean, 'Rudolph', Amber?"

"Your nose is red."

Jerome rushed off, a blush forming on his cheeks.

I wandered back to the window, staring at the snow.

"It's so beautiful," I murmured, watching snowflakes fall from the tree.

"Like you," a voice replied. I turned, seeing Fabian. I felt my own cheeks flush as I smiled.

"Thanks, Fabian."

"Aaammbbbeeerrr, come here!" Taylor was standing at the doorway, her red knee-length dress lightly dusted with some white substance. "You too, Fabian!"

We walked over to her. I looked at her smile, big and cute. There were stars in her eyes as she looked at her brother.

I wondered if I looked at Fabian that same way...

x x x

"Willow, hand me-"

"The powdered sugar?"

I stared at her. How, when I had only known her for a few hours, could she read my mind? "Um, yeah. How did you-"

"I'm not stupid. I can read."

"But, but! The recipe is over by me, flat, so-"

"Again, not stupid. Frosting isn't that complicated." She rolled her eyes, then flicked her bangs from her face.

"Jerome, you-"

"If you want to say 'control her', I'm afraid that isn't possible. Willow is impossible to control at all, Patricia."

I started to storm past Willow, and over to Jerome, but unfortunately, I tripped. My lips met Jerome's on accident as I fell on top of him. The only one who wasn't really surprised was Willow, who was smirking at us from behind the counter.

"Hey, Patricia, that was my foot."

I jumped up. "You planned that!"

"No, you tripped over my foot. Not intentionally, by the way."

"You're impossible!"

"Whatever." Willow hoisted herself up onto the counter, still smirking.

I turned from her, and stalked out of the kitchen.

It made me feel weird to think of it, but that kiss ignited a spark that I couldn't ignore. Now that I had gotten a taste of him, I only wanted more. It would drive me crazy all through Christmas. But could I tell him? Oh, no. He would laugh, and laugh a lot.

I walked past Fabian, Amber, and Taylor playing some game on the coffee table together. I ignored them, and walked upstairs. I flopped onto my bed, contemplating the day. Taylor had made Jerome, Willow, herself, and I hold hands as we walked back to Anubis House.

Willow had tripped me, making Jerome and I kiss for a second.

Was this some conspiracy to get us together?

I groaned. Where was a romantic genius when you needed one? Mick and Mara had been going on well, so Mara would be the best one to ask. But Mick and Mara had both decided to go home for Christmas, so they were out of the question.

Nina and Fabian had blown up after a week. They were meant to be just friends, I guess. So Nina would not be a good question.

Amber and Mick hadn't worked out too well, seeing as Mick and Mara were together now. Whatever she was doing obviously wasn't working, because they blew up in the end. And Alfie... he had tried for so long to get Amber and had only managed during prom.

I shoved my pillow over my face. Everyone here was so bad at romance, it wasn't even funny! I had nobody to turn to until Mara returned, and by then it would probably be too late anyway.

I sighed as I pulled on my pajamas. I wasn't going to win this battle, there was no way.

There was a knock on my door, and when I opened it, it was Mara.

"Hi," she said brightly. "The train got snowed out. It won't be leaving for another few days, so I'm just spending Christmas here."

"Oh, I have so much to tell you, Mara..."

x x x

"Taylor, I don't like this game!" I said, crossing my arms. "What's the point?"

"To win," Taylor reached her hand across the table to my pile and flipped over a card. "War is easy, and the point is to win!"

"No, Taylor-"

"No no, Fabian!" Taylor put her finger to Fabian's lips. "The point is to win the war by getting all the cards!"

"That makes it practically never-ending!" I cried, looking at the stacks.

"Sometimes it takes a super long time, but not always." I watched Fabian laugh at his sister. "Hey, where's Mick?"

"Your not still on him, are you, Tay-Tay?" Fabian asked. "He's not good for you- he's too old!"

"But... but... Fabes!" Taylor whined. "I wanna-"

"Taylor, that's enough." Fabian shook his head. "It's not important- I just won this hand!" I watched Taylor smack Fabian upside the head, then flip over an ace.

"Aaah, Taylor wins this round," I said, throwing down a five.

"I got a idea!" she squealed.

"Should I ask?"

"Yes! Next time I win a war, _you two_ have to kiss!" Taylor giggled. Now it was Fabian almost smacking her. "Gives you two incentive to try and win!"

Sure enough, she won the next war. But I refused- I was not going to be taken down by a seven-year-old!

"If you won't willingly..." Taylor stood up. "Then I'll make you!"

"Wait, Taylor, don't-"

She pushed me on top of Fabian. We narrowly avoided kissing- centimeters, really- and I rolled off to the side.

"Taylor May Rutter!" Fabian exclaimed. "How many times does Mum have to tell you not to interfere with aspects of other people's lives!"

"But, Fabian," Taylor whined. "You're my big brother!"

"So-"

"Fabian, let it go," I heard Willow say from the doorway to the kitchen. "She's seven. Let her have her fun."

"But that was utterly humiliating and-"

"Drop it!" Willow's eyes slanted. "Or are you deaf?"

"Willow, that's enough." Jerome stepped from the kitchen, looking at his sister. "Sorry, Fabian, she likes to tell people off."

"We've noticed," I said flatly. "So, why is she so intent on Fabian letting Taylor off easy?"

"Because... it's necessary for the plan." Willow looked at Taylor. "Stage two is in effect!"

Taylor nodded and raced up the stairs.

"Taylor, what-" Patricia appeared from the top of the stairs with Mara by her side.

"Now, Willow?"

"Now what-"

"Go!"

Taylor pushed Patricia down the stairs, where she barreled into Jerome, lips being forced into the other's.

"All is proceeding as planned," Willow said, smiling. "Good work, Candy Cane."

x x x

I fell into Jerome for the second time that night. Painfully.

And for the second time, I was kissing him. I rolled off, panting on the ground.

"THAT LITTLE TWIT!" Jerome roared, obviously recovered from the shock. "Wait... You okay, Trixie?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah." I said, standing. "Just a few bruises."

"No, not just little Taylor Rutter!" Jerome snarled. "WILLOW AZURE CLARKE!"

"Stage three?" Taylor asked Willow.

"You bet. Go, while they're distracted!" I didn't think anyone but me had heard them, but before I knew it, Fabian and Amber were pushed together. It didn't miss this time. "Stage three is successful!"

"Stage four in progress," Taylor said. She hugged her bear, and scampered off after Amber upstairs. Willow was headed for the shower, I knew, so I waited in my room.

When she reappeared, she was holding a box of what looked like bobby pins and hair ties, and a comb.

"Patricia?" she asked quietly. "Could you braid my hair?"

Willow sat down facing away from me, so I set to work on her long hair. It's whitish blond was dark, nearly the same as Jerome's, still wet from her shower.

Mara, Willow, and I talked until late, even though her hair was finished and she could have gone up to where Taylor was. We talked about our life stories, and why we never liked this or that.

"I only have Jerome," Willow looked at me with her crystalline eyes. "My mum and dad always sent me to boarding schools. They never wanted me- I was an accident. They told me so all the time when I was home." Looking ashamed, she clutched onto an old faded Stitch doll. "Jerome bought Stitch for me when I was three. I never got any presents from my parents, they thought I was a waste of space. Useless to the human race. I just hope that whoever Jerome marries will care about their kids if he doesn't."

"Oh, Willow..."

"Not done yet." She stopped me. "And even though I really like Fabian, I'm helping Taylor get him and Amber together, 'cause I love Taylor too." She wiped her eyes, sniffling. "And... I love Jerome more than anything, so I want him to be happy." Willow looked at me, her eyes reddening. "Did you know he talks about you all the time during the summer? It's 'Patricia this,' and 'Patricia that,' so I thought that maybe I could help him be happy by helping him get you. Taylor and I mad an agreement to get our brothers together with the girls." Willow shook her head. "But I didn't think that I would ever like any girl he chose, 'cause she might replace me, and then I had nobody. But now I met you, and I'm starting to love you too, Patricia."

I hugged Willow. There were no words. But my gesture said it all. Was I saving a brother and sister from horrible things at home? When all they had was each other, that's what they would have to cling to.

I looked over at Mara, who had been sleeping for about a half hour. Willow's breathing had begun to slow. She laid next to me, falling asleep with her favorite possession locked in her arms.

A calm settled through the house. I wouldn't have been surprised if Victor had felt it too. But no matter how much I wanted to sleep, something was keeping me awake. Not Willow's presence, no, but something inside of myself. I feeling I couldn't shake.

Was I beginning to fall in love with Jerome?

x x x

I woke up that morning with Taylor by my side. Her chocolatey-brown bear was hugged tightly to her skinny chest. I was surprised I had slept at all.

That kiss with Fabian had made me reconsider my feelings for him. I was sure I had felt sparks when our lips met. Something my relationship with Mick had lacked. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something that Taylor had told me last night had made a connection.

I couldn't be falling for Fabian?

"Amber?" Nina said sleepily. "Why is Taylor still in here?"

"She fell asleep in here last night," I answered. "I didn't feel like moving her, and it was late."

Nina walked out the door, not even listening. I shrugged. I didn't particularly care. I briefly wondered if I should have told Fabian what I was thinking. But that would be _mad-_ he still had a minor thing for Nina. I didn't want to make it hard on him. But something else told me I should tell him.

"Taylor, are you hungry?" I asked the stirring girl.

"Uh huh," she sat up, clutching her bear. "Do you think that Fabian likes you?"

"I don't really know, and it's not really my business."

"But if he likes _you-_"

"That's enough." I said sharply. "Let's go downstairs and eat, yeah?" I stood up, and Taylor raced past me.

"Fabes! Fabes!" Taylor hugged her brother around the middle.

"Good morning," he yawned, momentarily stunned. "Hello, Amber."

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully.

"Turn down the sunshine, will you?" Patricia said grumpily. "It's really annoying."

"Now, now, Trixie," Jerome teased. "Be nice!"

"No," she growled. "I'll bite your ear off."

Jerome took a step back. Willow stared at Patricia curiously.

"What's your problem?" she asked before sitting down.

"Nothing, just had trouble sleeping last night."

Willow looked anxious. "Was it me?"

"No, no, it was my thoughts swirling around up here."

I looked at Patricia, then over to Fabian. I found myself tracing his jaw line with my eyes, and hanging onto every word he said. I noticed everything- hair highlights, the way his voice sounded- it was all clear to me. Obsession was just what I needed, wasn't it?

_Brilliant,_ I thought. _I'm obsessed. Shoot me now._

I was still breathing, so I guess I wasn't completely mad.

Yet...

x x x

"Happy Christmas!" I said, running down the stairs, Willow on my heels. I jumped into one of the few remaining seats- right next to Jerome. I felt our skin touch, and a spark jumped up at the contact. Willing myself not to shiver, I watched as Taylor and Willow ran presents around to everyone.

I had gotten a few things from my parents, it was nothing incredibly exciting. But there was one thing that was small, so when I opened it, I was not so surprised that it was only a slip of paper.

But what the paper said surprised me.

"_Trixie- Would you like to go out with me? J"_

Jerome.

I turned to him.

"Of course."

I heard Willow whisper, "Stage four A complete. Proceed."

I laughed as Jerome put an arm around me.

Best. Christmas. Ever.

x x x

When everyone had left the room, and only Fabian and I remained, I heard him say, "Amber?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering... if you wanted to go out with me."

My head spun. Now? Of all places? I didn't want everyone to just barge in as I was answering, that would be a bit humiliating!

He looked at me with pleading eyes. No, I didn't want to reject him, but nor did I want to be humiliated. I was trapped between a rock and a hard place.

_Do I like him?_ I wondered. _Do I hate him?_

No, I didn't hate him. I liked him as a friend, at the very least.

_Could we be so much more?_

"Amber?"

I stared at his eyes. They were beautiful, the only thing not spinning.

_We could be._

_We will be._

_It's just meant to be._

_Just the two of us... and Taylor to keep us in check._

"You know I will, Fabian."

x x x

"Well, Taylor," I said, looking at Jerome and Patricia from the kitchen, "It looks like our plan succeeded."

"Yay team!" Taylor squealed. "I knew that telling Amber an' 'Tricia everything would work 'cause they are caring like that. Taylor looked at me, blue eyes shining. "Do you miss Fabes?"

"Not as much as I thought," I answered, putting my hands in my pockets. "I guess I didn't really love him."

"Nope," Taylor took a cookie. "And I didn't see Mick at all, but I guess I'm okay too." She giggled. "I guess Fabes telling me over an' over again made it stick! I don't need Mick!"

I hugged the younger girl. Partners in crime, the Devious Duo. Whatever you wanted to call us. But that was us.

"Mission accomplished."

END

x x x

**Shoosh yeah! Finished 6 days before the due date!**

**I really wanted this to be longer, but... I ran out of time. And this was a ONESHOT! Imagine if I had tried writing a twoshot or something! Man, it would have taken me forever!**

**Contest entry for Daughter of Hades, or however her name goes. Hope I win!**

**(Haha, JK, but still.)**

**R&R, if yews all don't mind. Or fanart... I love fanart. Don't have any yet, but I'll get there someday!**

**~Lady Zabria~**


End file.
